Journey for the Silver Phoenix Crystal
by EternalBlackNight
Summary: Three teens, Autumn, Hinote, and Flash, are on a mission, for Koenma, accompanying Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.
1. Boring old Camping Trip

Eternal: Yup! I've finally decided to make my own Fanfic and post it! Isn't it wonderful!?

Vladimir: Sure it is, can we get on with it?

Eternal: No, Vladimir, we must have a nice introduction, it IS my first fanfic you know.

Vladimir: sighs Well, Eternal does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters.

Eternal: Yes, and Autumn and Harmony belong to Dreamchasereternity, and Flash and Lioness belong to Winter -iel -o -burzum.

Vladimir: Now can we get on with it?

Eternal: One more thing, Hinote and Vladimir belong to me! For having someone in my head.

Vladimir: And for all you curious people, Hinote is based off of Eternal, Autumn and Flash are based off his friends, which are in fact the authors above.

Eternal: NOW, we can get on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A young teen, about the age of 15, was walking through the woods. He has short brown hair, that was semi-curly, which he hated, so he always wore a cap. He also had Hazel eyes. He wore a Black shirt with numerously colored moose on it, which said Vermont for some unknown reason. He was wearing, baggy black pants that went a bit passed the top of his black boots.

"Hey Hinote, hurry up would you!?" A voice was heard coming from a small campsite.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Autumn!" screamed the boy, Hinote.

Autumn was a teen about the same age as Hinote, she had dark brown hair, almost black, that went a bit passed her shoulders. She wore a black shirt that had a picture of a squirrel on it, and said, 'I talk to Squirrels, Chickoo, Chickoo, Chickoo.' She wore, Khaki Caprees, and white and blue sneakers.

"Look what I have, Autumn!" Hinote said, as he walked out with a bunch of firewood, in one hand, and a bag of Marshmallows in the other.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" Screamed Autumn as she ran up to Hinote, knocking him to the ground, grabbed the marshmallows and sat back down, waiting "patiently" for him to make the fire.

"Is that all the firewood you got!?" Shouted a third teen.

The third teen, her name was Flash. Flash had Long black hair, that went passed her chest. She also had silver bangs, her hair is layered also. She wore a black t-shirt that said, 'I need more money and power and less shit from you people.' She wore an open black pleather trench coat over it, and black pants with a chain in the back. She also wore black boots that ended just below her knees. (Description taken by Winter -iel -o -Burzum, owner of Flash)

The teens were with a few recognizable people. Minamino Shuichi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, and Urameshi Yusuke. (AN: Most people know what they look like, but if not I'll explain in the next chapter). Kuwabara was sitting there complaining about who knows what. Kurama, being the kind-hearted person he was, was trying to comfort him. Hiei was just sitting there, thinking, does anybody know what goes on in that head of his!? Finally, Yusuke, was constantly bringing up how cold he was.

"Would you calm down!? I brought the firewood!" Hinote yelled, at the bunch.

"Finally, where'd you go!? Guam!?" Yusuke shouted.

"Yay! Marshmallows!" Autumn exclaimed happily.

Hinote placed down the firewood, and started a fire. "So, where are we off to tomorrow?"

"Not sure, Koenma hasn't given us details yet. We have to wait for his information tomorrow." Kurama explained.

"No! I don't want to go to Koenma's! Don't make us Kurama!" Autumn said, giving Kurama her best puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Autumn, but we don't have a choice in the matter." Kurama said.

"Aww, I don't want to..."

"Marshmallows, remember!?" Hinote interrupted.

"YAY!" Screamed Autumn as she began toasting some marshmallows.

Randomly the scene was interrupted.

Touya showed up out of nowhere in chibi form. He was dancing, and wore a black top hat, and had a cane in hand.

"Squee! Touya!" Screamed Hinote as he glomped the chibi Touya.

"Can't...breathe..." Touya managed to get out.

(Director: CUT! That was NOT in the script! What is wrong with you people! Touya get off the stage!!!)

The chibi Touya then disappeared, and all were sitting, calmly by the fire.

"Perhaps we should get our rest?" Kurama suggested.

"Not until I finish my marshmallows!" Autumn declared.

"Fine, but we're going to sleep soon." Hinote replied.

"Okay! Done!" Autumn said happily, "Aww, no more marshmallows" She realized that that was not a good thing.

"Well, let's get our rest then." Kurama recommended.

"Alright, Good Night everyone!" Hinote screamed, echoing throughout the whole forest.

--------------------------------------------------

Eternal: Yes, I know, it's short... but the next chapters will be better, and longer... I hope.

Vladimir: Oh, and the pairings will be, Flash and Hiei, and Autumn and Kurama, as of now...

Eternal: Right... well, this is the end of chapter 1, don't forget to review! Or, I'll sick Flash on you.


	2. Visit to Koenma's

Eternal: Well, First of all, this is Chapter 2, YAY Chapter 2, and I finally came up with a name for the fic! Well, I will once I finish writing this chapter, but by the time you read this it will be done so, I would have already come up with the title. -nods-

Vladimir: Wow, you're...talkative...today.

Eternal: YUP!

Vladimir: It's scaring me...

Eternal: Anyways, Touya and Yusuke, please... SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Touya: Fine... --; Eternal does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anybody/anything from it.

Yusuke: Ergh... he neither owns Autumn nor Flash, who belong to Dreamchasereternity and Winter -iel -o -burzum

Vladimir: He does however own Hinote and myself...

Eternal: Yay! On with the story!

Yusuke: And I'm not doing that again for you...

Eternal: Aww, you're no fun...

* * *

Hinote was the first to awaken... he wandered into the woods and changed his shirt. He put on a black Pirates of the Caribbean shirt, that has blue in the front, with one of the evil skeleton pirate people. (AN: "Words" is talking, _Words_ is thinking, and _'Words'_ is one's demon half.

_Wow, it's really boring... I wish somebody would wake up... don't we have to go to Koenma's anyway?_

_'Why do you care anyway, you don't want to go to Koenma's anyway.'_

_Yeah, I know... but I'd rather go there, than sit here, by myself waiting for people to wake up._

Just then, Yusuke came walking into the forest to look for Hinote. He spotted him sitting down on a log just thinking... he wasn't sure what to do, so he walked up to him and began talking.

"Hey Hinote..." Yusuke said.

"Oh, hi Yusuke, what are you doing up so early?" Hinote wondered.

"I should be asking **_you_** that!" Replied Yusuke, laughing.

"Well, I usually get up early, I just wind up going back to sleep with nothing better to do." Hinote answered.

"Ah, I see... makes sense." Yusuke nodded.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Questioned Hinote.

"Well, I just happened to wake up, and then noticed you were gone... so, I went looking for you."

"You mean, you actually cared?"

"Yeah, we're friends aren't we... I mean yeah, you're quite stupid at times, but we got alot in common." Yusuke replied quickly.

"Sure... well..." Started Hinote before he was interrupted... "Wow, what a beautiful day, what're we doing today?" Asked Autumn, as she walked up to them.

"Not quite sure... we have to go to Koenma's remember?"

"NO! I thought that was just a bad dream that including white, fluffy, scrumptious marshmallows."

Autumn's scream woke up the rest of the group, except for Kuwabara, who was in a puddle of his own drool. Flash ignored it, she already knew why she screamed anyway. Hiei didn't bother to find out what happened, and Kurama ran over to see what was the matter.

"What happened!? Autumn are you alright?!" Shouted Kurama, worried.

"Wha... oh, no Kurama, I'm not alright, we have to go see the overgrown baby." Whined Autumn.

"Is that all!?" Kurama sighed, and went to pack his things.

"Wow, wasn't that kind..." Hinote said. "Well, time to pack."

Hinote also went down to pack his things, he didn't know exactly what to bring, so he had decided to bring anything that fit.

"Hinote... why do you have a small TV with you?" asked Autumn.

"WHY!? WHY!? What do you mean why!? To stare into the black empty screen whenever i'm bored... maybe to re-imagine the Touya vs. Kurama episode! It was so sad! They should've never fought in the first place!" Hinote pouted.

"Forget I asked..." Autumn replied, walking away.

The group was all pack up and ready to go... completely forgetting about Kuwabara, they went off on their way to Koenma's office.

"Hey guys! Wait up!!!" Screamed Kuwabara running to catch up with them from a distance.

Yusuke, Flash, Hinote, and Autumn sighed. "I thought we finally lost him." Hinote said.

The group nodded.

"Hey! Why don't we just use a portal which would take up a hell of alot less time then walking for some distance and then using a portal?" asked Autumn.

"Because, the author's chapters are always short so we need to take up some room." Hinote nodded.

(Director: Why do I always get stuck with people who don't follow the script!?

Hinote: Because, it's no fun following the script... plus, I think I used it to keep the fire going, last night.

Director: -bashes head against desk-)

"Well... then... what shall we do?" questioned Hinote.

"I have an idea!" Shouted Autumn

"What is it?"

"Well..." Autumn randomly grabbed Touya by the ear and pulled him onto the stage.

(Director: Why am I afraid of this...)

"Erm... Hi?" Touya said, confused.

"TOUYA!!!! YAAAAAY!!!!!" Hinote ran up to Touya and glomped him.

"Guys... can't we just get a move on it?" Kurama asked.

"No... we can't break up such a loving moment." Flash replied.

"Flash, since when do you care about 'loving moments'" Questioned Kurama.

"Since Autumn bribed me to say that and stall by giving me Touya's wallet." Flash nodded.

"What do you mean MY wallet!? It's right..."

"Um... I didn't do it?" Autumn quickly stated as she shoved Touya back off stage.

(Director: -still bashing head against his desk-

Hinote and Autumn: You do realize you're destroying your brain cells right... MIND READER!!!!

Director: -cries-)

"Fine... the director is having a tantrum... perhaps wer should get ton with it." Hinote stated.

Right then, Kurama opened a portal to the Spirit World.

**Moments later which is too confusing and too annoying to explain, which really isn't but the author is lazy.**

The group entered Koenma's office.

"Hello Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara..." Koenma was interrupted by Autumn, "Get on with it..."

"Hello... Autumn... Flash, and Hinote."

"Hi!!!! Now hurry up so we can completely ignore you and not pay any attention to you whatsoever unless we deem it necessary." Hinote put in.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Yes Koenma-Sama?"

"I'd like you to go on a mission for me..."

Hinote took out his lighter and put it to Koenma's paperwork.

"I'm sorry Hinote... but everything's fireproof now, I'm not letting an incident like that happen again."

"Aww" Hinote pouted.

"Anyway, there is a really important mission at hand. A former guardian of the Silver Phoenix Crystal was recently murdered, and the crystal was stolen... the crystal is very important, and in the wrong hands, could mean the distruction of all worlds." Koenma stated.

"So you want us to find this? Why are we always finding things for you, and why are they always stolen... you should get better guards." Hinote complained.

"You shut up... Furthermore, there is very little known about this crystal, and nobody knows of it's new whereabouts."

"So, again.. you want us to go searching recklessly, looking for information on it?" Autumn asked.

"Yes... but there is one person who may know... a person named Asuma..." Randomly a little holographic image appeared showing a picture of Asuma, a demon vampire, who had short scruffy blue hair, almost jade eyes, and wore all black.

"Asuma? That's the name V..." Just then Autumn was interrupted by a violent hiss of Hinote. (AN: Whom was actually Vlad, the "voice" in his head... more about Vladimir shall be explained in further fanfics of Dreamchasereternity's)

"His whereabouts are also unknown I'm afraid." Koenma finished.

"Right, so we just have to find this Asuma character, doesn't seem like much of a problem...perhaps we should have another visit to Genki... he may know some stuff." Hinote announced.

"That guy again!?" Screamed Flash.

"Yeah, sounds like a good start." Autumn replied.

"Alright, it's getting late, perhaps we'll camp out again... and start tomorrow." Kurama replied.

"Sure..." Answered Hinote.

**The group camped out and went to sleep, yes I, the author, am that lazy.**

* * *

Eternal: So, how was it?

Vladimir: REVIEW OR ELSE!

Eternal: Oh yes, and Genki is owned by Dreamchasereternity, not myself.


	3. Introducing the Newest Member, Touya!

Eternal: So, how do you people like the chapters so far? I like the reviews! Thanks to Mentally-Unstable for being my first random person reader! ::glomps Mentally-Unstable::

Vladimir: Do the disclaimer!

Random Person: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

Vladimir: I SAID... DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Random Person: AHH!!!! ::tries to run away::

Vladimir: DO IT AND YOU CAN GO!!!!

Random Person: That person ::points to Eternal:: does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anyone/thing from it.

Yusuke: And?

Random Person: AND HE DOESN'T OWN A...AUTUMN, OR F..F...FLASH!!!!

Yusuke: Very good, Dreamchasereternity, and Winter -iel -o -Burzum own them.

Vladimir: Good, you may go.

Random Person: YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!!!!

Eternal: Thank you very much!

Random Person: ::runs away::

Eternal: On with the chapter!

* * *

Hinote was once again the first to wake. He was awfully tired, but couldn't sleep.

_Perhaps I'll go for a walk... there's nobody around... so that may work._

Hinote walked down by the lake, and sat down.

_There's never anything to do around here._

_'That's true... so why'd you come here?'_

_Why!? Because I heard Touya comes down here all the time._

_'Ah, you like him don't you?'_

_Yeah, I guess... why do you ask?_

_'Well, you are me, in a way, and I've liked him for a while now.'_

_I don't know whether to take that as a good or bad thing. _

Just then, Touya ran through and tripped over Hinote's leg, which was right out in the open, as if he was purposely trying to trip him.

"Oh my god! Touya! Are you okay?" Hinote asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... don't worry about it." Touya responded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Hinote blushed.

"W..." Touya was abruptly interrupted by Yusuke, who followed Hinote.

"Hinote! We're leaving soon!" Yusuke shouted.

"Alright I'm coming..." Hinote sighed and started walking back to where they were camped.

"Hey, Hinote... would it be alright... if I joined you guys?" Touya asked.

Hinote was shocked... he didn't know what to say... "Erm... I'll have to ask the others... come down with me.

"Sure thing."

The two teens, (well okay, not teens considering Touya was probably a couple hundred years old.. but he had the body of a 16 year old, so he's a teen. ::shifty eyes::) walked back to where they were camped.

"Hi everybody!" Hinote said.

"TINKERBELL!!!!!" Shouted Autumn, running up to Hinote, out of breath.

_'Why does she insist on calling me Tinkerbell?'_

_Because it's funny, now SHH!_

"Hey, I was wondering, would it be alright if Touya came along with us?" Hinote asked.

The whole team seemed shocked, they knew Hinote liked Touya, but they never thought he'd go off and do something, that would disprove any doubts they had.

"I don't see a problem with it." Kurama replied.

"Hn..." Hiei replied, with his most widely known frase.

"Aww, Tinkerbell and Pikushii-chan want to bring along their snuggle-bunny? So cute! Just remember, this story isn't rated R so behave yourselves!" Autumn snickered.

Hinote shot Autumn a death glare. Autumn just smiled innocently.

"Sure, why not bring another Baka along." Flash added.

Hinote hissed at Flash, while Touya laughed.

"You know she was talking about you... right?" Autumn asked, puzzled.

"Yup!" Touya said, still laughing.

Touya went back to where he was staying and packed a few things. He had packed a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate, and Graham Crackers, knowing they were going to be camping another night.

**Back at the Camp-Site.**

"I'm guessing we're leaving tomorrow then?" Hinote asked.

"Looks like it..." Replied Kurama.

"Alright then..." Hinote said.

Just then Touya returned.

"Well, what are we doing for the rest of the night?" Touya asked.

"Perhaps we should all go for a walk?" Autumn wondered.

"But I already went for a walk..." Hinote pouted.

Autumn and Hinote did go for a walk. Just them, out of nowhere when they were all alone, Autumn shouted. "COME OUT TINKERBELL!!!!"

"What do you want?" Hinote stated, in his normal angry mood. (AN: It's not actually Hinote, it's Vladimir, the "voice" in his head.)

"Nothing..." Autumn replied innocently.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Vladimir screamed.

"You're a happy boy aren't you!!!" She shouted, "Because Touya's coming along!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!" Vladimir shouted.

Autumn laughed, "Right Tinkerbell, just admit it."

"MY NAME IS **NOT** TINKERBELL!!!!" Screamed Vladimir, enraged.

Autumn just continued laughing.

"If Kurama didn't like you, you'd so be dead now!"

"Since when do you care about anything like that?" Autumn asked.

"THAT'S IT..." Shouted Vladimir, but before you could say "Radioactive Squirrels", Autumn was gone, laughing, running back to the campsite.

"Get back here!!!!" Vladimir screamed, chasing after her.

Hinote took back over his body and wound up tripping over a log.

"HA-HA!!!" Laughed Autumn.

"Not funny..." Muttered Hinote.

"Sure it is!"

"Let's just get back to the camp."

Autumn nodded, and the two went back to the camp.

They started a fire and Touya pulled out his marshmallows. "Who wants smores?"

Autumn grabbed the back started munching on marshmallows.

"Those are for all of us!" Touya screamed.

Autumn hissed, but decided to let the group have some.

"Well, let's call it a night." Kurama suggested.

"Don't forget to let Touya and Pikushii-Chan sleep together!!! (No not like that, perverts!)" Autumn teased.

Hinote glared at Autumn. The group all went to sleep, having a great day, and even having a new person join them on their mission.

* * *

Eternal: So? How was it?

Vladimir: REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!


End file.
